


Kiss of Death

by GwendolynD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Kiss of Death

**Title:** Kiss of Death  
 **Author:** [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[**gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** original  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Betas:** None.  
 **Word Count:** 3,403  
Written years ago.  
  
 **Disclaimer:** Written for a side junior high school assignment. It was like…1999? Ish.  Unedited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Selina's eyes fluttered apart and pain struck her dark eyes. She chomped on her lip as a scream rose in her gut. Blinking rapidly, she allowed her eyes to adjust to the burning lights which pained her eyes even after they were accustomed. Scorched skin made two hazelnut brown eyes dart around the room, before landing upon the window be her bedside. A low hiss escaped her lips as she grabbed frantically to drop the shades to hide the light. The room darkened and her skin cooled off. Her eyes scanned her body; her leg was in a cast, but she didn't know why, it didn't hurt. It must have healed already. Faint remains of fresh, deep scratches were visible along her thighs, stomach, arms and chest while bruises coated her skin but diminished slowly as she inspected them.

Her brows furrowed as her eyes set upon a massive scar on her stomach. A large frenzy of healed cuts danced around a thick, small glass sliver that was protruding from her rib cage. Raising her left arm, she tugged it out with ease. Her hands flipped the piece over, examining every inch, trying to place the object it had come from. Focusing deeper, her eyes burned through the outward appearance. A curse escaped as her hand felt as if it engulfed in flames, and she dropped the sliver. Gripping her wrist, she stared at her palm just as the writing disappeared.

'Highway pole.'

_Selina stood and walked to the front of the bus carefully as it rolled down the highway, after ringing the bell. It was late and she had been the last one on the bus. Turning, she smiled at the driver and thanked him. He nodded, tipping his cap._

_His foot slammed on the brake as a long-haul truck began to jack-knife in front of them. A shriek forced its way out of Selina's throat. Her hand desperately grabbed for the side bar as they skidded toward the side of the road. She lost her grip as they collided with the highway pole, and was brutally thrown through the glass. The small shards sliced her milky skin like nothing, and her stomach churned, longing to drink. Her eyes widened in fear as she flew through the air and hit the ground hard._

_She breathed deeply, attempting to get up, thankful she was all right. Her eyes rose as shrill screams erupted from nearby witnesses. The pole was falling. Glass pieces fell like a demonic blessing. Selina's arms flew to her face as she stumbled backward, tripping. Her back hit the ground, her head smashing violently onto the grass. Opening her eyes through the blood and pus she saw the large mass closer. The highway pole collapsed, the glass insulators brutally piercing her chest. Blood gushed out of her mouth, her eyes wide in pain and fear, but saw nothing. Her nose and mouth refused to accept life into her system, though her lungs struggled to gain that._

_She was dead to the world._

Selina's ears twitched, zooming in on noises heard down the hall to doctors talking about her. "Dr. Raymond, you need to tell her. You cannot delay this any longer. It will hurt her more if you do not tell her when she wakes up."

"I'm not trying to delay this. I just don't want to be the deliverer of bad news. You know that Dr. Cayley. She is a young girl, just barely eighteen. How can you tell someone of that age, that she will never be the same again? How do you say that she will never breathe as well anymore? Am I supposed to tell her that _somehow_ her skin had healed over the major wound by the time we got her here and we cannot remove the glass remains in her chest because it's too risky? How can you explain something, that no one understands? I'm not heartless Dr. Cayley, I care about..."

Selina's ears zoomed back to her room and she shrugged off the words. She had been 'permanently' injured many times before, and always had a 'miracle' recovery. She wasn't normal, she knew that. Her healing system had been unusually fast and powerful for two years. Glancing again at her bruises, which she noticed were not gone, she smiled.

A shadow lurched across the walls. "Who's there?" she whispered sharply.

"Phuul dos jal ditronw Selina? Qualla tesso ussa phuul jal ditronw... Usstan gumash naut guy'ya ka dos zhahen naut..." a whispy voice answered as the shadow continued dancing in and out of actual shadows.

Translation: Are you all right Selina? Please tell me you're all right. I couldn't bare if you weren't...

Selina's eyes widened, unable to detect whether it was human, male or female, old or young—even alive or dead. Before she could utter another word, the shadow disappeared, leaving a wispy echo, "Ajak, ol zhah vel'bol dos ssenssrinil."

Translation: Remember, it's what you wanted.

_Rebecca took minutes to stop laughing, while Selina sat there, staring at her neatly folded hands. "I guess it is a little funny, but don't you ever think about that?"_

" _To be immortal?! No! That's just...stupid and impossible!" Rebecca clutched her side, trying to contain her giggles._

_Selina sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I'm serious. I think it would be cool. You would never worry about death or dying. You could be around for hundreds of years, see how the world will change, and improve."_

_Her friend shook her head, "I wouldn't be happy. Besides, there isn't he slightest chance that would ever happen anyway."_

_Selina's eyes raised to the window, staring into the heavens. "I wish I were immortal."_

_Rebecca burst out laughing again, clutching to the side she'd just let go of. "You sound ridiculous! That's impossible! Keep dreaming girl, but get your head out of the clouds. Let's do something!"_

" _Oh right, like I can concentrate of anything."_

_A giggle grew in Rebecca's throat. "I know. Maybe it will push out silly ideas of immortality and replace them with common sense." She ducked as a pillow was flung at her, then grabbed her own and threw it back._

Selina dropped her head and stared at her hands folded in her lap, as she had done that night. That voice had been right. She had asked for it. Reaching to close the blinds further, pain exploded in her chest, making her cry out weakly before she collapsed. Staring at her outstretched hand, she realized what made her stomach churn. A blood drip protruded from her arm, and an IV from her wrist. Glancing at her chest, she noticed the wounds were still there and they throbbed in torment. She watched her hand as it flashed over, grabbed the drip lines, and yanked them out. She winced, yearning for the smell. Flying out of the bed, she grabbed her clothes and tossed them on her thin body, pulled at the blinds to raise them, and ducked for cover.

She stood up slowly. Why wasn't there any burning, pain or torture? Slitting her eyes, she peeked at the window. A large piece of black material covered it since she had closed the blinds, and on it a scrawled message. "Xuat. Dos yorn jivviim dosstan."

Translation: Don't. You'll hurt yourself.

Stumbling backwards, she noticed a shadow as it slipped out, and turning around, she noticed a bouquet of flowers on her bed. Confused, she returned quickly to the window, tearing down the material, then clenched her teeth in pain. Sliding out of the sunlight, her burns disappeared before her eyes. Grabbing the cloth, Selina wrapped it tightly around herself, then dove out of the window, breaking the glass and made a dash for the shade. Finding a high branch, she covered herself completely and sat to wait until the sun set.

Opening her eyes, Selina noted she'd fallen asleep. It was now dark and safe for her to roam. Hopping out of the tree with grace, she darted towards the park, her bare feet pounding into the dew filled grass. She held her breathe in attempt to escape her increasing thirst. Her footsteps echoed unusually loudly in the abandoned park as she crushed branches and leaves beneath her. Hazelnut eyes widened and thin legs collapsed on the ground. She stared at the scenery before her; a broad lake with a wooden bench off to the side, nestled within trees and the moon shimmered on the water surface. They eyes drifted to the bench, tearing over, then narrowed in fury.

_Come on Selina. Sit with me. I don't bite...hard." Donell laughed, throwing his head back softly, letting his face be illuminated in the gentle moonlight. He took her arm and pulled her beside him. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to lean on him, but she hesitated, wondering if it were all right. "I've had a great time these past two dates. Do you think I could pull your leg for another?"_

_She turned her head looking into his sweet honeydrop eyes, deep and hollow, yet full of emotion. "I don't know... I think that we'd be better off as friends. I'm sorry." Selina's eyes dropped to her lap as she shrugged free of his arms and she stood._

_Donnell's hand shot out and gripped her forearm tightly, forcing her ti sit again. His caring eyes now burned amber, as if possessed. "What did you say?" he demanded, shaking her._

" _Ow! Let go of me Donell!" She twisted her arms, attempting to get out of his amazingly strong grip. His nails cut into her skin like sharpened knives and this only make her more frightened, her pulse quickening._

" _No. You're not going anywhere. I try to get it nicely, but you refuse to cooperate. I can't live unless I get it!" The hollow eyes focused on hers intently, boring into her mind._

_Suddenly his tone changed and his right hand raised to stroke her cheek gently. The warm touch melted her soul as her eyes trembled shut unwillingly. Fingers lightly traced her cheekbone, chin and over her lips. His left arm held her close, but her mind was fogged, not registering her fear from moments before. His light fingers trailed down her neckline and past her collarbone._

_Selina shook the fog away and pushed away from Donell's loosened grasp. "No, I can't. Don't. Stop..." Her tongue stuttered to get the words out._

_Caring eyes, once again honey colored, looked at her gently as strong arms pulled her close again. "Don't stop? Okay," he whispered as he lowered his face to her forehead, kissing it softly, and worked his way down the side of her face._

_His soft lips trailed down her neck and bit it gently, once, twice. Three times, only this time it pierced her skin. Selina jumped with a yelp and shuffled backwards, staring at him wide eyed. He looked at her, grinning. Lunging forward, he grabbed her arm, pulled her roughly towards him and wrapped his other hand around her throat to keep her in place. She blinked, the fog having returned and unable to take in the threat to her air supply. She meekly knew she should fight him, so she tried prying his arm away, to kick him, claw him but nothing phased him. Not even a fingernail twitched. Tears glistened at the corners of her eyes as she screamed weakly for help as his hand moved, her eyes scanning the abandoned lake. It was cut off as he bit into her neck again, letting her life spill onto her shirt and skirt. His nails dug into her shoulders, sending torment through her once again._

_She could feel the loss of blood draining her strength, so she made a desperate attempt to claw at his arms, neck and eyes only to notice any mark she made disappearing instantly._

" _Ssinssrigg dos... Ul'naus mal'rak. Ussta ssinssrigg."_

_The young girl's mind whirled. What was he saying? What language even? She was struggling more and more to pull air into her lungs, she could feel her heart slowing. She couldn't feel her legs or arms anymore, though she could hazily see them hanging limply._

_The slender fangs slid out of her neck only to drive right back in, squeezing more life out of another vein, rendering her immobile. Her arms, legs, head...everything refused to budge. She couldn't even manage to close her eyes. Blood splashed over her shoulder and she felt Donell's fangs retrieve again and the nauseating smell of iron filled her nose, barely making it into her lungs._

_She collapsed upon the thought of trying to run and he grabbed her, spun her around and stared at her face. Blood dripped from his ivory canines and down his chin. Smiling softly at her, he cupped her chin in his hand. Chills ran through her body, but she was paralysed and shouldn't even tell if her skin held goose bumps. He tilted her face up to his and leaned in. Her eyes shook, realizing her face was drenched in fear from her eyes as he kissed her blue lips gently. A garble escaped her throat as his fangs pierced her tongue, mixing her remaining blood with his as he'd bitten his own lip. The putrid yet sweet taste invaded her mouth. He pulled away slowly and let her fall limply to the grass in the puddle of her own blood._

_Her eyes watched dimly as Donell walked away towards a man who had emerged from hiding. They slapped each other's hands. "Way to go Donell, didn't think you had it in you. II guess you win the bet"_

_Donell grinned, wiping the blood from his face with the back of his sleeve. "Yup. That makes a solid one hundred in three days. Still, why did you choose her Alexen? I mean you know that..."_

"" _I know. That's precisely why I chose her. Think about it. If you did it right, you can spend your life happily, but only if you didn't screw things over with her." Alexen then pointed out that she didn't look as colourful as the others prior._

_Donell's gaze returned to Selina lying on the ground, eyes half glazed over, wheezing for air through her mouth and holes in her throat. Tears streaked her face, new ones retracing the dried tear roads along her cheeks. He started walking towards her, and her mind shut down, unable to deal with the fact that he could possibly deal her more pain. Her eyes snapped shut and she spun into blankets of blackness._

Selina jumped up, her soft eyes burning red. The same wispy voice echoed in the trees. "Phuul dos jal ditronw?" She spun in a circle, seeing only the shadow as it moved about her.

"No, I'm not all right. Leave me alone," she snarled as her slender feet carried her down the path, eyes in search of the demon who changed her life forever. She cursed herself for giving in so easily, for not fighting back stronger, but she knew it wouldn't have aided her at all. She would have died eventually.

A figure appeared in front of her, and she moved to go around it, but stopped dead when she recognized the hollow, fierce and caring eyes in front of her.

"Donell."

He stepped forward, "Hi sweetheart. You don't look like you've had anything to eat for a while. Here, I brought you a snack." He grinned, then tossed a large bag of blood at her. She stepped backward, watching it fall to the ground and bounce like a half full water balloon. "Oh come on, vampires need to drink as much as humans need to eat. I don't like seeing you this pale when you could have a much healthier glow to you. Please eat?"

Pale nostrils flared as Selina's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched. "What do you care" she snarled, "I was merely the winning number for a bet. Tell me Donell, what did you win?"

The brigth and amused golden eyes dimmed to a burnt orange as he whispered his answer. "The Kilsmentia Jewel."

The girl's mouth fell open. "A jewel. You slaughtered a hundred people for a gaudy piece of jewellery. Heartless."

Donell held his pale hands up in defense. "Just let me explain Selina," he pleaded.

"No. There's nothing to explain. All you want is power and glory." Her eyes blazed as she lunged forward, her nails ripping into their dagger sharp qualities as she reached for his face.

He dove to the ground to avoid the attack, but milliseconds too late. Her claws sliced across his neck, her eyes wild with satisfaction as she saw the blood spray from under her nails, even if it healed in a second. Landing on all fours, she spun around and lunged at him again. Pinning him to the ground was no effort as he didn't fight back, perhaps realizing he deserved this. "What were your death words to me _darling_?" she spat, " What is 'Sod girssniss, kar'lam suasn'lu, ggirssniss atssu'?" Her words were fierce. She ran her nails along his face, cutting deeply across his nose and under his eye. She gained satisfaction from watching the pus ooze out from the cuts, slowly mixing with the blood on his face that seemed to have no origin anymore.

He grasped her hand and pushed it away, answering timidly. "That's what I was trying to tell you. Turn the words around. "I love you, together forever my love.' I turned you because I love you, and I only wanted your wish to come true and for us to be together." A low moan escaped his lips as the hand pinning him down dug it's nails into his chest as if tightening her grip, and her free hand swatted his twice sharply across the face.

"I went out with you, but did you forget the keyword of 'friends' within that conversation?" Selina withdrew a box of matches from her pocket and lit one, holding it in front of Donell's eyes, then dropped it onto his now bare chest. She bore her fangs with the first real smile as his eyes widened and his screamed erupted into the quiet night air. His arms lashed about as the tender, pale skin was immersed in flames and began to peel mercilessly.

Selina watched as her own arms drew the flames to her cool skin as well, but she shook them off the best she could. The man's eyes were frantic as the flames ate more of his skin, and he managed to utter two words, "You'll die."

Looking down, Selina smiled and blew out the flames with an icy breath. Donell breathed deeply in his own relief for a moment, until glistening fangs smiled at him. "Oh I know killing my creator will kill me, believe me, I know. You mentioned I didn't look too hot from the lack of hunger. Perhaps you're right, I haven't eaten in almost a year, not properly. And hospitals, they just make me so much hungrier..." she drawled on before straining his neck sharply to the right and clasping her fangs into his frozen pale skin. His weakened strength fought to shove her off, but his body shut down almost immediately. His arms fell limply to the side and she licked her fangs in victory, standing up. It was truly victorious to see the pale face stone white now, his lips deep blue instead of a fake pink. To see his death.

She strode to the bench and curled up in the corner, resting her head in her arms, blood tears running down her face. As she stared at Donell's withering body, she noticed she had no control over her own anymore. Her eyelids partially dropped, her hands fell to her side, and her legs limply to the bench with one fleeing off the side towards the grass. Her skin withered, deteriorating, though no pain fled her nerves. Her mind relaxed, preparing for the end, and her subconscious smiled contently.

The hazelnut eyes dropped closed, and her mind was engulfed in a sea of black arms, waiting for her. They pulled her into a world where pain can't haunt you, mistakes are lifted from their hold on your mind, you're not chased anymore and you're reunited with loved ones.

Finally.

 

 


End file.
